Aliana
Aliana is an alien known as a Zerm in disguise as a human, who larps with Lester, doing a reenactment of a Zerms vs. Earthlings interplanetary war and belongs to an intergalactic team called The Alien Federation. The Alien Federation has become so universally famous for it's heroism, that it has it's own comic book franchise based off of itself, called "Mega Guys", which is popular among even the Earthlings, especially Luc Maxwell. She is Luc's love interest and later his on again off again girlfriend, on account of her becoming his girlfriend on the day of the loop. She first appeared in the episode "Larping the Loop". Biography Aliana and her fellow aliens dress up as humans, while a select group of humans on earth dress as them, so that they may role play in a war reenactment. Lester attends this war reenactment after school. Shortly afterward, her father and his friends go to Taco Munchiez and order a burrito with extra sauce. Many times have Luc and Theo tampered with their plans, causing them to declare war on them. In "Larping in the Loop", Luc first met Aliana in her larping game with Lester. He tried desperately to impress her, but he kept failing and making himself look like a fool in front of her. It took him many loops, but he eventually won the larping game, which only made things worse. Apparently, they were supposed to lose every game, because in the original story, the aliens won. Alianna's father did not take to kindly to this and attempted to destroy the planet as he, and the rest of the aliens revealed their true forms, including Aliana. Luc was the only person who thought she looked hot in her true form, as opposed to disgusting. This made Aliana fall in love with Luc and convince her dad not to destroy the planet. Aliana said goodbye to Luc and hoped they'd meet again someday. In "Space Burrito" Luc pissed off some aliens, by eating the last of the space burrito. The aliens kidnapped him in attempt to surgically remove it from him. had another encounter with Aliana. Due to the loop, she did not remember Luc's romantic gesture, leaving her hating him again. Theo busted Luc out, so Aliana and the rest of the federation chased after them and Theo had the solution of making new sauce of them, saving the world. Aliana didn't end up liking Luc in the end. In "Loop - There it is", she an her father made a non-speaking cameo, watching the Port Doover news. Luc also reveals Lester's secret friendship with her. In "Rocket to Tomorrow", Luc and Theo proved to Lester their awareness of his space knowledge, by mentioning the aliens he larped with every Monday. Appearance Aliana's true form is a pink, translucent, ghost-like blob. She is a floating blob with one eye, that has three eyelashes on top. This is who she truly is and what she looks like in her purest form. When roleplaying, however, she dons a human costume, depicting a short, teenage girl with chin-length red hair, tied up in an aqua hair ribbon. She wears a white, sleeveless shirt, blue commando shorts, and black leather pairs of boots and gloves. Personality Aliana is a feisty, strong-willed role playing warrior, razor-focused on her work life and fictional life. She is a tough and no-nonsense kind of girl, who stops at nothing to do her job. Even still, she has a beautiful, beating heart, with feelings of love and affection, deep down. It's closed off by an iron shield and the only way to break it down is by taking a non-violent approach. Relationships Luc Maxwell Aliana has a somewhat on and off romantic relationship with Luc. Aliana has proven that she has it in her to fall in love with Luc and that it's an absolute possibility for her to become his girlfriend, because she has done so a few times. However, given that every stroke of 12:00, resets the entire day, and she is affected by the loop, every time she becomes his girlfriend, their entire relationship is undone and Aliana goes back to not knowing Luc exists, meaning that Luc has to keep introducing himself, impressing her, and asking her out in order to maintain a relationship with her. Luc, being bad at first impressions usually ends up either annoying her or making himself look stupid in front of her, so it's not always that Luc gets the girl. All in all, Aliana and Luc are a great couple and they can totally be a thing. The only thing that needs to change is Luc's way with women. Thankfully, he has the advantage of repeating Mondays, giving him multiple chances to get it right. In "Larping in the Loop", Aliana role played with Luc. Luc failed many times to prove his masculinity in front of her, and every time, she'd give off the set response "How pathetic", and beat him. Eventually, Luc won the fight, which landed him in trouble with Aliana's Father. When Aliana and the other Zerms revealed their true forms, Luc was amazed by Aliana's true form and told her it was cool, which made her blush and fall in love with him. Aliana stopped her father from destroying the world and said that humans are actually pretty nice people. She then became Luc's girlfriend. She thanked him for his kindness, by sliding her slimy flipper across his face and told him that she wishes to meet him again someday. In "Space Burrito", Aliana met Luc again, but the loop made her forget how much she loved him before. Aliana prepared a table and shackles, and locked Luc into it, getting ready to dissect him for his sauce. Luc stupidly tried to remind her of previous events, which of course, she didn't know about. After Luc escaped, Aliana was furious and she chased after him, destroying everything in her path to get the sauce back. For the entirety of the episode, Luc hit on Aliana, and annoyed her. She never fell in love with him like before, and left him alone. In "Loop - There it is", Luc made a universe-wide news broadcast, revealing the shameful, dirty, horrifying, embarassing, and life-changing secrets of everyone he knew. People from all over the universe watched in shock, either anticipating what secrets they'd hear about the ones they know, or worrying about the possibility that their secrets are about to be exposed on television. Two of those people were Aliana and her father. They were probably worrying that Luc would tell everyone about their larping with Lester or their true forms under their human costumes to everyone on Earth. Her Father Aliana loves her father and she works together with him in both playful larping and serious business. They're both on the same side and they agree on most everything, never arguing or fighting. Though Aliana's father may seem like an overprotective dad, he understands how powerful and independent his daughter is, and never wants to put a damper on that. He is also easily convinced by her, being open eared to everything she says. When Aliana's father was bent on destroying the world just because of Luc Maxwell, Aliana told her dad how nice of a person he was and how he and the rest of the human race were kind, civil beings, who didn't deserve to be destroyed. Without hesitation, her father put down the guns and said "I can't disagree with my space daughter." and happily let the humans live. Lester Aliana is friends with Lester and often times larps with him. Episode Appearances *Larping in the Loop *Space Burrito *Loop - There it is (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Rocket to Tomorrow (Mentioned) Trivia *Her name is a pun on the word "Alien". *In "Space Burrito", Aliana was in her human costume for the entire episode, even though she wasn't larping at any time during the episode. *Despite being an alien, who spends the beginning and end of the day in outer space, she's affected by the loop and continued to repeat the day over and over again. In "Rocket to Tomorrow", Theo suggested that if anything was outside of the Earth's rotation, during the loop, it would be outside of the time loop and therefore, unaffected. This must mean that Theo was wrong. Gallery The Real Aliana.png|Aliana's true form. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Nerds Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Love Interests Category:Mythological